


A Pleasant Way To Spend The Time

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [87]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: "Let Me Rephrase That", Developing Relationship, Distractions, Drabble, Drabbles, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Rescue, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 3 of 4 of "Let Me Rephrase That"Trapped Spock and McCoy are distracting themselves with kissing when Jim Kirk finally rescues them.  All is well once more.Or is it?





	A Pleasant Way To Spend The Time

“Wait. Loving should be spontaneous, not planned.”

“If the end result is the same, does it matter how we got there?”

McCoy grinned. “I like the way you think, Vulcan.”

“Then you will love other things about me.”

“You don’t have to advertise yourself to get me interested. I’ve liked the merchandise for a long time now.”

“Really? Please tell me more.”

“I’d rather show you.”

 

“Spock! Bones! Are you guys okay?!”

The other two sprang apart.

“Sorry. Did I interrupt anything?”

“We were using the time to distract ourselves, Captain.”

Kirk chuckled. “Whatever works.”

But McCoy was suddenly annoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
